A Little Brave
by Yuu Tanpopo
Summary: Kadang cinta tak perlu menjadi lebih cantik, menjadi lebih populer atau menjadi lebih segalanya. Kadang cukup memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk merubah yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin.One-shoot ItaHina, AU, SchoolLife. A Pluffy Cotton Candy with Sprinkle on the top. Happy Reading minna :D


Disclaimer :

Naruto Kishimoto sensei

A Little Brave

Kadang cinta tak perlu menjadi lebih cantik, menjadi lebih populer atau menjadi lebih segalanya. Kadang cukup memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk merubah yang tidak mungkin menjadi -shoot ItaHina, AU, SchoolLife. A Pluffy Cotton Candy with Sprinkle on the top. Happy Reading minna :D

**Selamat Datang n_n**

**Sungguh terima kasih. Inilah fanfic pertama saya setelah tahunan menjadi Silent Reader dan Guest Review.**

**Untuk pada sensei sekalian mohon bimbingan karya saya si newbie**

**Happy Reading**

A Little Brave_** Yuu Tanpopo**_

Matahari mulai pergi ke arah barat, memantul dari jendela bening yang ada hampir di setiap pojok kelas. Kursi dan meja mahoni yang kosong, lantai marmer kotak besar yang kecoklatan telah bersih. Hinata menyeka keringat di dahinya, saat tiba-tiba suara ponsel berdering, memecah keheningan.

"Moshi-moshi..?", suara khas temannya yang blonde itu terdengar, Hinata memandan Ino yang meletakan sapu ke lemari kayu disebelah loker-loker mereka, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk menahan ponsel pintarnya untuk berkomunikasi. Tepat pada bagian belakang ruangan kelas, "Apa ? Tidak ada yang bisa menjaga toko ?". Hinata mengerjap, dia meletakan penghapus white board di tempatnya dan memindahkan hasil piket menyapu mereka berdua ke dalam tempat sampah hitam dengan lapisan plastik berwarna senada di dalamnya. Hinata masih menuntaskan pekerjaan sembari sahabatnya sibuk di telpon.

"Baiklah..baiklah..!", suara nyaring Ino mengakhiri perdebatan panjang itu dan Hinata sepertinya tahu akhirnya, siapa yang kalah. "Gomen ne Hina-chan.. bolehkan aku pulang duluan ? Ibu berkata tidak ada yang bisa menjagakan toko. Entah kenapa Ayame-san tiba-tiba izin sakit..", Ino menampakan wajah tulus, memelasnya. Hinata benar bisa mengerti, tak seperti rumahnya yang bisa digapai cukup dengan 15 menit bersepeda, toko bunga Yamanaka, toko bunga terbesar di Konoha perlu memakai satu kali bus untuk peri ke sana. Hinata mengangguk tersenyum manis, lagi pula tinggal membuang sampah ini ke pembuangan di belakang sekolah dan taraa semuanya selesai. Piket sepulang sekolah ini tuntas. Yamanaka itu menghambur ke pelukan temannya.

"Nanti kutraktir es krim di kedai baru stasiun..!", sahut Ino, dan Ia berlari segera menuruni tangga-tangga yang ada. Bersegera menuju halte agar segera mendapatkan Bus,

"Hati-hati di jalan Ino-san..", suara halus Hinata menemani kepergian sahabatnya. Hinata memilih mengikat kresek besar sampah, menenteng tas tangan putih bermotif bunga sederhananya, lalu pergi ke bawah menuruni banyak undakan tangga. Pada Konoha Gakuen, murid kelas I memiliki kelas di lantai 3, kelas II di lantai 2 dan senior di lantai dasar. Lantai paling atas adalah atap, seluruh ruangan penunjang ada di lantai dasar, aula tempat upacara dan olahraga in-door, perpustakaan dengan fasilitas komputer dan wi-fi, UKS, ruang guru dan yang paling penting cafetaria. Hanya Lab yang berada pada setiap lantai. Memiliki fasilitas standar sebuah sekolah negeri walau tak sebaik sekolah swasta asrama milik Namikaze tempat kakak sepupunya belajar sekarang, pada tahun seniornya.

Hinata menuruni tangga demi tangga beton, pikirannya mengudara entah kemana. Lantai 3 dan 2 telah sepi, hanya ada sisa-sisa anak petugas piket sepertinya. Beberapa Ia kenali beberapa anak baru, baru sekitar tiga bulan, setengah dari semester yan dilewatinya pada jenjang SMA, beberapa anak dengan riasan dan model rambut terkini bersitemu dengannya, dipojokan masih sekedar menggosip atau bertukar e-mail. Konoha gakuen memang tidak terlalu ketat dalam mengatur urusan penampilan sehingga membebaskan siswinya untuk ber_fashionable _ria. Mirip dengan kepala sekolah mereka yang awet muda dan suka berdandan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsunade.

Sampai di lantai 1, jantung Hinata berpacu, lantai 1 masih ramai karena rata-rata anak kelas senior ada pelajaran tambahan hingga senja menjelang. Bukannya apa-apa hanya dia harap-harap cemas apakah sosok yang sudah diperhatikannya selama 3 bulan ini ada di antara anak-anak senior yang sudah memadati lorong karena jam tambahan mereka sudah habis. Terus berjalan, Hinata awas memasang matanya. Beberapa anak kelas 3 nampak acuh saja dengan kehadiran anak kelas 1 di lorong mereka, apalagi ditangannya terselip kresek berisi hasil piket tadi. Tentu anak kelas 1 yang baru selesai piket di kelasnya, bukan anak kelas 1 yang kepedean mencari-cari target anak kelas 3. Apalagi Hinata bisa dibilang berpenampilan biasa dibanding siswi lain yang lebih wah dandanannya. Hinata belum merasakan tanda-tanda kehadiran sosok yang dicari-carinya, walau agak kecewa Kami-sama belum mengabulkan permintaannya, Hinata tetap berlalu menuju arah halaman belakang sekolah, mengerjakan tugasnya.

Ia telah sampai pada hamalan belakang sekolah. Hinata meletakan kresek sampah itu dengan hati-hati pada tempatnya, Ia mengetik sms pada Hanabi, adiknya yang SMP itu ada klub kendo hingga sore, jika ingin pulang maka Hanabi biasanya selalu melewati SMA ini dulu. Siapa tau bisa berbarengan, hingga Hinata tak perlu repot jalan kaki setengah jam menuju rumahnya. Belum menekan tombol sent pada layar sentuh ponsel putihnya, ada kejutan dari kami-sama,

" Kyaaa… ! Uchiha-senpai..!", teriakan gadis-gadis itu menegakkan telinganya, sensornya begitu peka saat para fans-girl itu meneriakan satu nama : _Uchiha._ Hinata merasa aneh terkadang dengan sikapnya seakan menjadi seorang _Stalker_, walau perasaan tak enak itu akhirnya tertelan dengan kebahagiaan, untuk sedetik saja merekam wajah lembut namun tegas itu dalam ingatan. _Uchiha Itachi-Senpai…_

"Sai-senpai..Ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh dari kelas _Home-Learning_ tadi..", seorang gadis seangkatan dengannya, berambut merah bernama Karin. Hinata membulat melihat bungkusan kue kering berpita merah muda yang mereka buat sebagai tugas pada saat kelas memasak bersama Kurenai-sensei tadi. "Ini juga untuk Itachi-senpai..", kata seorang gadis berambut coklat hazel malu-malu. Rambutnya dicepol dua, Hinata lupa namanya, dia anak kelas sebelah yang katanya keturunan China.

Hinata meraba tasnya, cookies rasa green tea dengan chip dark chocolate, dibungkus sapu tangan polos putih dan pita putih, sederhana tanpa hiasan. Ini memang hadiah untuk Hanabi saja nanti di rumah. Adiknya tersebut hafal betul jadwal kelas _Home-Learning_ Hinata, terutama karena oleh-oleh camilannya. Ada rasa cemburu yang bergelanyut dalam hatinya, rasanya hatinya ada yang meremas, _Uuuugh.._Apalagi melihat bungkusan yang berada di tangan Itachi, adakah mantra tertentu untuk bisa menukar miliknya dengan pemberian perempuan itu. Andai saja Hinata secantik mereka, dengan dandanan terkini, model rambut cantik dan seragam yang dipermak seperti itu. Aksesoris tas, rambut dan cat kuku terbaru. Mungkin kue buatannya akan ada di tangan Itachi, atau lebih sedikit berani seperti mereka ? Bukan menjadi pengagum rahasia nan pemalu seperti ini.

Dan antrian satu persatu memberikan bingkisan akhirnya habis, terlihat dua Uchiha rupanya di sana. Itachi siswa kelas 3 dan sepupunya Sai yang setau Hinata ketua klub melukis, dia siswa kelas 2. Itachi dengan wajah datar namun lembutnya, dan Sai dengan senyumnya. Ino selalu memuja lelaki dengan senyuman malaikat versinya itu, namun Hinata entah kenapa merasa takut melihat senyuman yang terus menerus menghiasi wajah Sai. Rasanya seram saja.

"Boleh untukku ? Kau kan tidak suka makanan manis ?, hari ini klub kami lembur di rumahku. Lumayan tidak perlu cari camilan..". Ucap Sai. Dalam benak Itachi terbayang wajah shikamaru dan shino, mereka pasti persiapan untuk lomba se daerah satu bulan lagi. Itachi terima saja, lagi pula benar, paling mama Mikoto yang akan menghabiskan kue-kue ini. Itachi menyerahkan bungkusan itu tanpa rasa menyesal atau apapun pada Sai, tanpa sadar ada yang bersorak-sorai, di sana, dibelakang pohon sakura yang belum berbunga. Seorang Hinata Hyuuga dan segala isi hatinya.

_Nee-chan, kau terlambat, aku baru saja sampai di rumah._ Balasan sms dari Hanabi membuat Hinata menggeleng pasrah. Karena insiden tadi, rasanya Ia lupa segalanya, termasuk sesederhana menekan tombol sent pada ponsel pintarnya. Benar-benar, namun hal ini tak mengubah senyum di wajahnya, walau Ia harus jalan kaki selama setengah jam menuju rumah, bahkan dari cuaca senja jelang malam yang mulai mendung dan Ia tidak bawa payung. Hinata tetap bahagia.

Beberapa siswa lain yang baru pulang mempercepat langkah kakinya melihat cuaca, baru melangkah sedikit dan Hinata merasa tetesan kecil dan jarang, air mengenai kepalanya. Hinata mengangkat tasnya untuk melindungi kepala, mempercepat ayunan langkahnya. Benar juga kata orang, satu kebahagiaan akan ditukar dengan satu cobaan. Hinata berharap hujannya tidak semakin deras, Ia mulai berlari kecil hingga ada suara decit rem sepeda di sebelahnya, dan Ia mendongak,

"Hyuuga kan ? Mau menumpang ?", Hinata menahan napasnya, _another lucky happening !_ Bukan tapi _another dream happening !_ Hinata merasa lidahnya kelu, tawaran tumpangan itu biasa, namun jika Uchiha Itachi yang menawarkannya, itu luar biasa !

"I..Ita.. Itachi Senpai.. A..ano..", Ya Tuhan.. Hinata mengasihani dirinya sendiri, mengapa penyakit gagap ini harus kumat sekarang ? Otaknya serasa berhenti berpikir, Ia meremas ujung sweater krem yang Ia pakai. Kakinya rasanya membeku, gerimis kecil serasa batu es, menimpa punggungnya.

"Aku tahu jalan lain, jadi kita tak perlu melewati pos polisi di sana", sambung Itachi. Hinata mengangguk saja, tak tau mesti berkata apa. Yang Ia tahu, dia sedekat ini ! Hidungnya yang mancung, garis rahang yang tegas, bibir tipis dan mata yang tatapannya lembut. Pipi Hinata menghangat, Ia perlahan naik sadel belakang sepeda Itachi, sebelum rona merah di pipinya terlihat jelas di iris hitam Itachi yang pekat. Hinata hampir tak merasakan saat sepeda dikayuh Itachi dan mulai berjalan perlahan, melalui tembok pagar dan rumah-rumah. Ia hanya merasakan degup jantungnya yang tak karuan.

Mereka melewati jalan memutar, hingga membuat perjalanan selama 15 menit harus bertambah 5 menit. Dan demi Tuhan, Hinata mensyukuri setiap detiknya !

"Hei Hyuuga…", Hinata bengong, masih terpaku antara detak jantungnya yang liar, harum lembut rambut panjang Itachi yang terikat rapi, dan punggung bidang itu, mengalihkan tidak tau kapan tepatnya rasa ini ada, begitu saja terjadi saat kharisma Itachi membius hari-harinya. Ino, satu-satunya sahabat yang tau perasaannya berkata mungkin saja Ia terobsesi dengan lelaki berambut panjang terawat, macam Neji nii-san. Sepupunya yang seumuran Itachi namun sekolah di Namikaze Gakuen. Sekolah swasta elit dengan asrama. Benarkah ? Hinata tidak tau, namun Ia teringat perkataan almarhumah Ibunya dulu. _Tak semua hal di dunia perlu alasan dan jawaban_, dan kini Hinata setuju

"Hyuuga !", Hinata tersadar dari lamunan kekagumannya, tanpa sadar suara yang sering hadir dalam mimpinya itu memanggil lagi, tapi bedanya ini nyata.

"Ha-hai..", Hinata membalas perlahan,

"Boleh kupanggil Hinata-chan saja ?", pertanyaan yang sukses membuat lutut Hinata melemas. _Itachi tahu namanya..!_

"Ten..tu Senpai..", Hinata menjawab, antara gugup, bahagia dan entah apa namanya. Kupu-kupu menggelitiki perut hingga jantungnya, rasa kesemutan yang merayap tak jelas, tapi menyenangkan.

"Hei.. !", Itachi memanggilnya, suaranya teredam oleh hujan yang mulai semakin rapat dan deras. "Pegangan yang erat !", sambungnya. Hinata terbelalak, "Aku akan ngebut !", satu suara yang teredam hujan, angin bertambah kencang dan Hinata ling-lung. Pipinya panas, kakinya kesemutan, dan badannya dingin. Ia merasa seperti margarin yang meleleh di panasnya penggorengan saat punggung bidang Itachi menjadi sandarannya.

"Hai !", Hinata berseru mengiyakan namun suara halusnya tertelan angin dan derasnya hujan, semoga bukan cuma suaranya, tapi derap jantung liarnya juga. Kami-sama ! Andai waktu bisa melambat, untuk menit ini saja.

Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sampai di depan rumahnya. Langit masih menangis, dan Hinata meringis dalam kegugupannya. Oh ayolah Hinata, tawarkan dia masuk, segelas coklat hangat dan Ia dapat mengobrol lebih jauh dengan Itachi.

"A..ano..", Hinata malah meneguk ludah, kerongkongannya terasa kering.

"Aku pulang dulu..", perkataan Itachi membuat Hinata mengurungkan tawarannya. Ia terpekur, memandangi ujung syal yang telah terpilin tidak karuan. Saksi bisu segala yang terjadi hari ini, begitu cepatnya. _Mungkin perlu sedikit keberanian.._

"Masih hujan senpai..", kalimat magis muncul, Hinata menutup mulutnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba terasa lancang begini ?

"Ah.. Kita tetangga Hinata-chan..Aku baru pindah dua hari yang lalu, kemarin aku berkenalan dengan Ayah dan adikmu. Itu rumahku ", Itachi menunjuk rumah sederhana berbalkon dan cat putih-biru, tepat diseberang rumah mungilnya. Hinata teringat, akhir pekan kemarin Ia ada pelatihan klub berkebun di sekolah sampai sore hari. Ia memang mendengar dari Hanabi, seorang bernama Ibu Mikoto pindah ke rumah di depan mereka. Namun tak menyangka Mikoto yang ini adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan ini menjelaskan segalanya, kenapa Ia tahu namanya, kenapa Ia tahu rumahnya bahkan kenapa tumpangan ini harus ada. Hinata terpekur, Ia bingung harus senang atau kecewa.

"Jaa.. Hinata..", Itachi mendorong sepedanya, hujan mulai mereda.

" Ano..!", Itachi menoleh, suara lembut dari gadis itu, memanggilnya. Gadis itu membungkuk, "Aku mohon Senpai..te-terimalah, ucapan te-terima kasih", di tangannya, sebuah bingkisan sederhana berwarna putih dengan aroma harum. Hinata memompa keberaniannya, kepalanya makin menunduk dan tangannya gemetar. Itachi terpana, namun tersenyum samar, sayang Hinata melewatkannya.

"Tentu..", Itachi mengambil hadiah itu, sepersekian detik Hinata merasakan tangan dingin namun lembut - seperti salju- milik Itachi menyentuh tangannya. Mengirimkan ribuan watt aliran kedut-kedut, terasa geli menjalar dari perut hingga ke ulu hati. Rasa yang menyenangkan. "Arigatou..", rasanya Itachi semakin berkilau dalam malam yang mulai gelap mengganti senja.

"A..ano..", keduanya bertubrukan berbicara, Hinata memerah, dan Itachi berdehem. Keheningan tercipta di antara keduanya. "Lain kali, mari berangkat sekolah bersama Hinata-chan..", suara Itachi memecah keheningan, lalu Ia berbalik, berlalu mendorong sepedanya menuju rumahnya. Dan Hinata, matanya berbinar, jutaan bintang terpancar. Bahagia, dalam tiga bulan segalanya harus dalam jarak jauh, dalam sebatas penglihatan dan sebatas kata hati. _Sedikit keberanian merubah yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin, yang tidak tergapai menjadi tergapai, termasuk dalam cinta._

_Epilog_

_ " _Ne..Itachi..sudah pulang ?", mama Mikoto menyapanya, Itachi berjalan menuju tangga, kamarnya di lantai dua, "Hei..hari ini ada oleh-oleh tidak..", mama Mikoto ingat kalau biasanya hari ini Itachi selalu bawa oleh-oleh camilan dari _fansgirl_nya, anak-anak junior yang ada kelas _Home-Learning_. Itachi menggeleng,

"Yang punya kaa-san tadi diminta Sai semua",

"Yaaah..", Mama Mikoto nampak kecewa. Itachi berlalu, di dalam genggamannya terselip kue kering yang Ia dapat dari Hinata. _Gomen Kaa-san, yang ini milikku._

Walaupun di kedua rumah itu ada dua orang yang kecewa. Hanabi yang ngedumel sebal dan mama Mikoto yang terpaksa puasa camilan. Namun, hari ini Hinata tidur penuh senyuman, dan Itachi tidur dengan rasa ocha dan coklat di mulutnya.

_**FIN**_

_**Author's Note :**_

Saya selalu suka setiap fic dan manga cantik school life, pure pluffy sweet bitter love (hehe)

Maaf untuk alur yang lambat dear reader ^^ serta ide pasarannya :D

Gomen ne bila membosankan dan belum menoreh kesan ke hati.

Saya menulis bukan sebagai professional, saya menulis karena kecintaan dan proses pembelajaran.

Saya hanya ingin mendetilkan setiap rasa dan momen, bagaimana rasanya merasakan saat orang yang kalian kagumi dan sukai ada di sedekat ini .

Oh iya, kata sensei bahasa Jepang saya pas SMA, di Jepang ada pelajaran manajemen rumah tangga di sekolah terutama sekolah atas, yah mirip kaya HomeLearning ini :D

Dan lupa sumbernya, ada aturan kalau naik sepeda dilarang boncengan. Keliatan polisi bisa ditangkap, bener gak sih ? XD

Dan Untuk reader dan author-san lain yang mungkin sedang jatuh cinta,

_Well, maybe you just need a little brave_ :D

Love you always minna ^^

_Don't forget, Please hit the review button_

_Make me know that you ever here_


End file.
